nancydrewgamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Treasure in the Royal Tower
thumb|198px|link=Treasure in the Royal Tower is a computer game which was based loosely on a book of the same name. The book is part of a popular mystery series, created in 1930 by Edward Stratemeyer. The heroine of the books, as well as the computer game, is named Nancy Drew. It is based on book #128 in the Nancy Drew Mystery Stories series. It takes place in Wisconsin. Characters *'Nancy Drew', the player character and detective of the series responsible for cracking the case. *'Dexter Egan', an orphan, but later adopted son of Ezra Wickford. He resides in Wickford Castle as the caretaker, despite the fact that he was under no circumstances to inherit the castle after being disowned. *'Professor Beatrice Hotchkiss', in her own words, a "scholar of French history," though "specializing in Marie Antoinette." She spends most of her time in her room (#214) typing away for her "research." Professor Hotchkiss returns in Legend of the Crystal Skull. *'Lisa Ostrum', a photojournalist who is at the castle to write an article about old Wisconsin mansions. Usually seen reading a magazine by the fire. *'Jacques Brunais', a famous French skier. Nancy learns that he was formerly a contestant in "last year's Winter Olympics." Jacques is thought by many to be quite good-looking and spends his time at Wickford Castle as a ski instructor as well as making wooden "hope" boxes. He also has a fiancé named Isabelle. *[[Ned Nickerson|'Ned Nickerson']], Bess Marvin, and George Fayne , Nancy's best friends and boyfriend that help her with the case via telephone. Cast *'Lani Minella' -- Nancy Drew *'Thomas Stewart' -- Dexter Egan *'Keri Healey' -- Professor Beatrice Hotchkiss *'Tara V. Smith' -- Lisa Ostrum *'Justin Barrett' -- Jacques Brunais *'Scott Carty' -- Ned Nickerson *'Claire Gallagher' -- Bess Marvin *'Maureen Nelson' -- George Fayne Accidents As in all the Nancy Drew games, when the player makes a fatal mistake while playing the game, the Second Chance option will come up. Below, a list of what makes the Second Chance come up in the game. *Staying out in the cold for too long. *Failing to shut off the library alarm and getting caught. *Attempting to jump to the elevator shaft ladder *Getting crushed in the elevator shaft *Letting the culprit get away. *After you get found when you almost get frozen, and you operate the ski lift again. *Not getting in the air vent in time and getting caught in the library. Errors/Glitches *Even if Jacques is not in the basement his voice will still be heard when the lights are turned off. *If you play around with the electric panel in the basement for a little while then go all the way up the stairs to the second floor you will hear a "burp". Trivia *From this game on, the packaging says "For Adventure Seekers 10 and up", having previously said, "For Adventurous Girls..." presumably because of the popularity between both sexes. *First Nancy Drew game to include a famous character/a character from reality, Marie Antoinette *Lisa is reading a magazine that can be seen in Stay Tuned for Danger featuring Mattie Jensen. Category:Games